freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
DarkmoonClan Leader: Ravenflight (Ravenstar) Deputy: Shattered Spirit (Echosong) Med(s): Corrupt Energy (Corruptedstone), Golden Fur (Goldenfur), Moonsparkle1 (Moonsparkle). We do accept more than one medicine cat or med apprentice at one time, so that there is a medicine cat online at all times. Med Apprentice(s): Daisy Charmpillar (Diamondpaw), Vanishpaw (WaterMoon TidalWave) Territory: Our territory is just west of Stillwater Crossing. It goes from the very north point; the trail heading into Briarwood, along the western shore, to the island, then over to the other shore and along the west part of that strip of land until you reach a rock in the very south west corner of the territory. Gatherings are held in our camp each sunday, so we allow other Clans in it before and after the gathering. Allies: Dawn Hunters, BlackPaw Werewolf Pack, BloodclawClan, DarkashClan, DarkblazeClan, DarkEmberClan, MeadowClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, FalconClan, PoisonivyClan, LightningClan, GrassClan, PrismClan, SkyfallClan, SunClan, DuskmoonClan, DarkhollowClan Enemies: PineClan(fake one) Message: Raelyn, we know you are the one who has been messing with our section on this page. I found an edit done by you, under your name, on our section. Be aware that is considered vandalising by the Wikipedia site rules, and you can get banned for it. I will report you if you don't cut it out. IP addresses can be banned as well, so do not think that signing out of your account will keep you safe. SnowyMist Clan Leader: FadedStar Deputy: Med(s): RavenHeart and CloudMist (Danie) Top Warriors: Ashflame, WhiteClaw (Only Rach) Terriorty: Allies: Enimies: Nightfall Clan Leader: Moonstar Deputy: Nightfur Head warriors: Swiftstrike, Fire, and Scar Cats in Clan: 70-80 Territory: Share with Eleniel Clan Allies: Eleniel Clan, Shadow Clan, SilverMatrix Clan, Nightfall Werewolf pack, Sasparilla Clan, Equinox Clan, and FrozenMoon Clan Enemies: Maybe Frost Clan (If not then none) Night Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Lionheart (Emma Lionknight) Head Warrior: Frostheart (Siamese) Medicen Cat(s): Moonflower (Moon Star) xD Medicen Cat Apprentice: Looking for one Cats in Clan: 25-35 (New o.o) Territory: In High Road Junction From Path under Tavern Cellar to Lake On Far Right. Dont Tresspass. Allies: Whitemist Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Forest Clan, Darkblaze Clan, Falcon Clan. Enemies: None Yet. DarkBlaze Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: JayFeather Allies: Equinox, Forest, Meadow, DarkMoon, extra. Enemies: Territory: Description: Forest Clan Leader: AmberStar Deputy:Kritina Med: Looking for an experienced one Head Warrior: ...MoonFlame? Allies; Darkblaze Clan, Falcon Clan, Equinox Clan, DarkMoon Clan Enemies:Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Eclipse Clan, Skyfall Clan, Bloodclaw Clan Territory: Greenwood Forest Description: Forest Clan has been around for almost two years, and is very experienced. They are kind but also tough when they need to be. They will put up a fight if they need to and will defend them selves, they are some of the best fighters around. Amber Star is a fair, brave leader who loves all of her cats. They are all a family and stick up for each other. Falcon Clan Leader: Lionstar Deputy: Midnightpelt Med: None at the moment Head warrior: Mooneye Allies: NightClan Enemies: BloodClawClan Territory: Wagachug Lot made by Deputy Description: We are a brave, strong clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Christopher FoxFace Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: Frost Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: BloodClaw Clan Leader: Crooked Star (Blue) Deputy: NightCloud Med: Casperz, AshFlight, and Scarlett Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: WhiteCloud Clan Leader: CometStar Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: NightFury Clan Leader: Rory Daybreak & NightStar and MoonFlame Deputy: Luna Eclipse (Res) another coming soon Med: Allies: Equinox, Eclipse, Shadow Talon Elite, Enemies: Roy, Raymond, Union Army, DarkMoon (only sometimes if a fight starts) Territory: Dragon Arena is coming soon, still much to do, if you want to help me out please do, need as many blocks as possible. Description: Polar Clan Leader: LegacyStar Deputy: Med: BerryPelt Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: BloodLust Clan Screenshot (38) 2014-01-06 1453.png|BloodLust Clan Flag Leader: AshScar {Finn'í'''ck} Deputy: CrookedFang {Råelyn} Head Warrior: {} Head Med: {} Territory: Unidentified {} Hoping to share with another clan Kits: *Unspecified* Allies: Requesting at the Moment Enemies: None atm Rules: - Pay Attention to whats going on in guild chat - Kits do not have permission to hunt - No attacking other clans without good reason - Kits stay away from lakes & Rivers if you cannot swim - Listen to the Leader and the Deputy (Head Warrior/Med do not have permission to boss lower ranks around o.o) - Do not Promote/Demote any new cats without permission - Never Give up '''Description: ' New clan In need of Active warriors Hoping to share a territory with another clan(: FrostClan would love to be your allie, and we would be willing to share our territory if we got to know your clan first~Deathstar Equinox Clan Leader: Legendstar (StarCast Eclipse) Deputy: MoonFlame ( Legend MoonStar ) Top med: Swiftclaw Allies: Rose clan, Whitecould clan, Shadow clan, Polar clan, Eclipse clan, Darkblaze clan, Forest can, Lightning clan, Thunder clan, Nightfury clan, Moonfall clan. If you wish to be allies with us the contact any cat in Equinox clan! The message Should go to the Leader, Deputy, or Top medicine cat! Enemies: None Description: We are a peaceful loving clan. We do not attack immediately if we find a cat in our territory, we only question. You can be in our territory if you do Not hunt, claim, or cause trouble. We do train magic cats and there are only two in training at the time. We love to have fun and help each other out, & we would never cause any trouble for anyone else on purpose. News: None yet Rules: I have decited to make rules for the clan due to past things and present things that have happend. ◾.No getting killed by imaginary things ◾.Do not cause drama ◾.Dont attack unless given permisson by my signal ◾.Listen to the leader and deputy ◾.Respect others ◾.Meds be kind ◾.Do not go into others territory ◾.Hush at gatherings, or atleast talk in guild ◾.Kits dont hunt ◾.Apprentices listen to mentors ◾.Kits must listen to those older than them in the clan ◾Pay attention to guild chat ◾Dont mess with ranks unless given permission ◾Dont kick others out of guild without permission Rules for cats training in magics/ fully trained ___________________________________________________________________ ◾.Listen while in training ◾.No distractions or people that arent training with magic ◾.Follow every step I give you ◾.Have faith! ◾.Do not use magic against regular cats or humans in a battle (Unless the opponent is stronger, so you can make it even!) ◾Try your best! ◾Dont give up ◾Beleive in yourself Follow every rule in the list above strictly! Other: Marf FallenSun Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: Dawn Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: ColdBlood Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: Lightning Clan Leader: FireStar Deputy: Med: Allies: Equinox Clan Enemies: Territory: Description: DarkTwilight Clan Leader: Deputy: Med: Allies: Enemies: Territory: Description: Eleniel Clan Leader: Froststar Deputy: Med: Allies: Nightfall Clan Enemies: Territory: Description: DarkSkies Clan ( do not delet please) Leaer: SnowStar Dep: Firestar Med Stoneclaw Aliies: you now who you are Enimes: Lightning clan, Hunters, DarkTwilight clan, RoseClan Territory: we share with meadow clans territory